This invention relates to fuel dispensing nozzles, and in particular, to nozzles which will prevent the activation of vapor recovery when the nozzles are placed in vehicles which burn excess fuel vapors.
Many fuel dispensing nozzles are currently provided with vapor recovery systems to prevent fuel vapors from entering the atmosphere when fuel is dispensed from the nozzle. In these nozzles, the vapors are collected from the vehicle's gas tank and drawn back through the dispensing nozzle by a vacuum to a fuel storage tank. Some vehicles are now being provided with their own vapor recovery systems, generally called on-board vapor recovery. When a vacuum assist dispensing nozzle is used to supply fuel to such a vehicle, the nozzle vacuum assist will draw air through the nozzle, rather than fuel vapors. This air will then be drawn into the fuel storage tank, where it can have undesirable effects, such as vapor growth.